Spider-Man Infinity
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: I know the title sucks but it's the only one I got right now but the summary is basically Spider-Man fighting crime in a world where Marvel and DC are one and the same. While web swinging he finds a meteor heading to Earth so being who he was he looked into it and was very surprised by his finding. Rated T for now. I put it in the Spider-Man Category to get more views. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: With Great Power

_**Chapter 1: With Great Power**_

It was a quiet night in New York while two men exited a building with bags over their shoulders. "I told you O'hirn, just one jump over a rooftop and we're home free." The brunette in a green striped shirt said as he looked at his friend who wore a grey hoodie.

"Marko I don't like this." O'hirn muttered. "With the increase of idiots in tights we're robbing a place in New York? Where they're more common than anywhere else?"

"O'hirn we're nowhere near Hell's Kitchen so Daredevil can't break our faces in and the Fantastic Four and the Avengers are too busy to deal with us." Marko told his partner. "And I don't think the Justice League will pay any attention to us by doing this, they go after the destroying the world criminals."

O'hirn was silent for a bit before he spoke up. "There's still the Spider."

"Pft." Marko laughed. "The Spider-Man? O'hirn he's just an urban legend! You honestly believe that there's a kid in red and blue tights and can stick to walls taking criminals down?"

"He should." A new voice called out as the same kid they were talking about dropped in on them. "After all Urban Legends have a tendency to be true."

Marko went to hit him but Spider-Man pressed two fingers down on his wrist and shot webbing at his face.

"Nuh uh-uh!" Spider-Man taunted. "If you can't play nice you'll have to take a time out."

O'hirn pulled a crowbar out and Spider-Man flinched.

"Is that a crowbar?" Spider-Man asked in a timid voice.

"Yes it's a crowbar." O'hirn snarled.

"No my one weakness." Spider-Man got to his knees. "The Crowbar is the only thing to defeat me!"

O'hirn blinked in confusion. "It is?"

Spider-Man shot webbing at it knocking it away. "No it isn't but it could've been." He taunted as he webbed O'hirn to the wall. "You seriously thought that was my weakness? I can see that you're the brains of this operation."

O'hirn would've said something else but Spider-Man webbed his mouth shut and turned to see Marko crawling away with torn webbing on his face.

"Don't think I forgot about you Stripes." Spider-Man mocked as he did a flip and landed right on his back. "Now are you done or do I have to make it embarrassing?"

Unknown to Spider-Man a camera was recording the whole thing. "Is this Live?"

"Yes sir it is."

"… Take care of him."

"Will do sir."

After Spider-Man webbed Marko up with O'hirn, he left them for the Police and swung his way through the neighborhood. '_Man oh man! This is the way to travel!_' Spider-Man thought happily. '_Forget about getting your Driver's License, web swinging is the way of the future!_'

It was getting late so Spider-Man swung his way over the bridge and into Queens where he jumped from roof to roof until he got to his house and once he was sure that no one was looking he snuck into his window.

Once inside he closed the curtains and took off his mask to show a brunette fourteen year old teenager with chocolate brown eyes. Spider-Man was gone for the night and in his place was the High School Freshman Peter Benjamin Parker.

Peter was always the geek that was picked on but one spider bite from a radioactive spider during a school field trip to Oscorp Industries turned him into a super powered teen.

Looking in the mirror as he put his pajamas on Peter checked for signs of further mutations before he took his web shooters off. It's been a month since he's became Spider-Man and he was always afraid that he would mutate further than just having spider-like powers.

When he was satisfied that nothing noticeable has changed he hid his costume and went to sleep ready to get another day at school over with so he could go back out and be Spider-Man again.

It seemed like seconds that he closed his eyes when his alarm went off again and it scared him so badly that he slammed on it and he broke yet another alarm clock.

"I still need to watch my strength." Peter sheepishly muttered to himself as he stretched.

"Peter, are you up?" A voice called from downstairs.

Peter smiled as he heard that voice. "Yes Aunt May I'm up!"

Mayday Parker was the only family that Peter had left after a mugger shot his Uncle Benjamin Parker a month ago and in a fit of rage Peter hunted the man down only to find out it was the same criminal that he could've stopped just the other day and since then he swore to never turn his back on a person in need.

As Uncle Ben would say. 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!'

Peter got dressed with his costume on underneath his clothes and opened the door to walk downstairs to see an elderly woman with grey hair cooking eggs. "You need a hand Aunt May?" He offered.

May smiled in appreciation. "Thank you Peter but I got this, you just get ready for School, and you did do your Homework last night right?"

Peter mentally winced. '_I knew there was something that I forgot._' "Of course Aunt May! I took care of it at the Library yesterday." '_I'll just have to do it during Lunch._'

"That's good to hear Peter." May said with a smile. "You're a good young man and don't let anyone else tell you any different."

"I won't Aunt May." Peter kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you after school okay?"

"Be safe Peter." May called out as Peter ran out the door with his backpack on.

If it wasn't for May, Peter Parker would've disappeared and Spider-Man would've been out full-time but Peter didn't wish to have his disappearance take its toll on May's health. One of the reasons he kept being Spider-Man a secret was because of her weak heart.

'_But I need to find a way to bring some money into the Parker household._' Peter bitterly thought. '_With Uncle Ben gone we're becoming indebted… Man however Uncle Ben made this look easy I'll never know._'

As Peter was thinking that he couldn't think of a fast and easy way without using his powers to steal and that was something that he refused to do.

_**~Scene Shift~**_

Meanwhile on the other side of New York a man named Quentin Beck was working on some special effects for a movie that is called 'Attack of the Invaders'. It is an alien movie that required the skills that he has manifested over the years and he has worked his fingers to the bone to get to do this movie.

"Intern?" Beck asked his friend who was a chubby guy with blonde hair during their lunch break. "Alan what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that having an intern would help out a bit more." Alan said as he bit into his Cheeseburger. "By having someone around to teach your skills to you would pass them on and have help in making the effects for the movie."

"How the hell am I supposed to find an intern to teach?" Beck asked in annoyance because he didn't want to be responsible for a loudmouth teenager with no respect for the inner workings of a movie.

Alan shrugged. "Well you could always put in an ad in the local High School, I'm pretty sure that some people would be happy to help you out."

Beck scoffed. "If they can get their heads out of the gutter. I do not want to look after a hormonal driven teenager."

"… Did you seriously have to say something like that while we're eating?" Alan asked looking a bit disturbed at the thought.

"You're the one that started this conversation." Beck told him as he pulled his sandwich out.

"I didn't think it would end up with us talking about hormonal teenagers."

One of their co-workers walked by at that moment hearing that sentence and gave the two a very weird look before leaving them to talk.

"Be that as it may I do need help." Beck sighed. "Fine I'll get to it."

"Great… So are you going to eat your sandwich?"

_**~Scene Shift~**_

Peter was sleeping peacefully in English Class when. "**PARKER!**"

"**NYAHH!**" Peter shot up before falling out of the seat causing the class to laugh at him while he picked himself up in embarrassment.

'_I can mock rapists and murders while wearing spandex but falling out of my seat is embarrassing?_' Peter thought in confusion. '_I should probably get more sleep so this won't happen again._'

"For God's sake Peter, don't sleep in class." The teacher berated him.

Peter smiled weakly. "I-I wasn't sleeping I was listening to what you said and I closed my eyes to think when-."

"I 'saw' what you were doing Parker." Mr. Douglas said crossing his arms. "You're not so scary smart that you can sleep in class take some responsibility in your life!"

'_You want to talk about responsibility? Try fighting criminals every night to prevent what happened to Uncle Ben from happening to others._' Peter thought in anger but it didn't show on his face. "I'll try sir."

As Peter said that the bell rang so he walked out only to be shouldered by a blond athletic teen causing him to drop his stuff. "Oops, sorry Puny Parker." The teen taunted as he walked off making Peter glare at him.

'_Life would be so much easier if I could just show Flash how tough I really am… But I swore to never misuse my powers._' Peter sighed as he picked his books up when a teen with reddish brown hair and wearing a green shirt helped him. "Oh thanks."

"No problem, Flash is a jerk anyway." The teen said with a shrug before holding out his hand. "I'm Harry Osborn."

Peter accepted the handshake. "Peter Parker." '_Osborn? Why does that name sound familiar?_'

"Ah! Midtown's young and brightest?" Harry joked but not in a teasing way and Peter smiled.

"I try." Peter walked to his locker which to his surprise was near Harry's locker. '_How come I never met him before today?_' "What about you?"

"Me?" Harry chuckled. "I'm a going with the flow guy, just dealing with things as they come up."

'_So he's just plain out lazy._' Peter thought to himself but he smiled because Harry was the first person besides his Aunt or the teachers that were being friendly with him. "That sounds pretty cool."

"It can be boring I guess." Harry scratched the back of his head as he got his books out of the locker. "I guess I'll see you later Peter."

"You to Harry."

As Harry walked off Peter smiled at the thought that he might've made a friend before his Spider-Sense went off and he was shoved inside of his locker and it slammed shut.

"Now you can get all of the beauty sleep you want Parker!" Flash taunted as he walked off laughing with his friends.

'_… Temptation to hurt Flash slowly rising._' Peter couldn't move his arms because of how narrow the lockers were so even if he wanted to he couldn't get out with his spider strength. '_Man if the criminal underworld could see me now they probably would've pissed themselves laughing at the thought of a normal high school locker being able to defeat me._'

After a few minutes Peter was desperate to get out. '_… Ah crap I need to use the bathroom._'

It took ten minutes for someone to walk by and that turned out to be the Janitor. "Flash Thompson again Peter?" He asked as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me out Mr. Lee."

"It's no problem but you need to stand up to him otherwise he'll keep walking all over you." Lee told Peter who was really trying not to piss his pants because he needs to go.

"I hear ya but I'm late!" With that Peter took off leaving Lee shaking his head.

"Kids today." Lee said with a smile as he walked off whistling to his MP3 player music.

After school let out Peter walked into a nearby alley and in a few seconds he was Spider-Man yet again. "**WAHOO!**" Spider-Man shouted as he zipped past a few buildings. "**FINALLY!**"

A civilian looked up only to shake her head as she went back to her usual things but her head snapped around when she realized that she might've seen the Urban Legend himself.

While Spider-Man was swinging off Quentin Beck was walking into the school where he met up with the Principal. "So Mr. Beck you want to put up a tryout for an intern to work for you?"

Beck nodded. "Yes Mrs. Glades," He said to the African American woman wearing a black business suit. "It would be beneficial to both the movie and the student as he or she learns the arts of Special Effects."

Mrs. Glades gave him that one. "Yes it would… I can recommend one student his name is Peter Parker and he's one of our brightest ones."

On hearing that Beck smiled that he would have an intelligent intern working for him. "How bright is he?"

"Bright enough to someday challenge Reed Richards for scientist of the Century if he keeps learning." Mrs. Glades nodded before she frowned. "But he has a recent issue with tardiness and showing up completely exhausted so be warned because he may be working too hard on other projects as well."

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Glades." Beck stood up from the chair he was sitting in and shook her hand. "I'll give Mr. Parker a call tonight and give him the deal."

Spider-Man meanwhile was chasing after a car that robbed a bank before he landed on the front hood looking at the four masked robbers. "Stop me if you heard this one before, how many idiots does it take to drive a getaway car?"

One of them brought out a shotgun and Spider-Man had to move out of the way.

"Geez no appreciation for true humor." Spider-Man complained before he shot webbing inside of the Shotgun barrel and shot webs in all of their faces and in a few seconds left them and the car hanging in a web above the streets before he took off web swinging. "Tell the boys in blue that I said hello!" Spider-Man mock saluted the robbers.

Chuckling to himself, Spider-Man eventually made it to a random tower that had a Gargoyle on it as he sat there. "So what's up with you today Bruce?"

Bruce was the name that he gave the Gargoyle and while it did seem weird Spider-Man used it to get stuff off of his chest after making sure that no one was around.

"Me? Well I'm in a bit of a jam." Spider-Man sighed. "I need to find some easy money for Aunt May so we can keep the house. Aunt May has done so much for me and I want to help her but how can I keep a job when I made a promise to not turn my back on someone? Plus web fluid is expensive to make these days… I wonder how the other heroes do it. Do they have to worry about money problems?"

Spider-Man sighed and looked down before hearing a noise so he looked up only for his eyes to widen as he saw what looked like a green meteor flying overhead and he saw a big explosion.

"My God." Spider-Man stood up. "Sorry Bruce but my adoring public needs me!" He took off hoping that no one was killed.

As it turned out there were no bodies but people were flooding out screaming so that was enough to tell Spider-Man that he should prepare for a fight. '_Finally! After a month of fighting normal crooks I'm getting my very first super villain! This will finally make me a superhero!_'

He isn't in it for the thrills but he has to admit he could use a challenge rather than fighting regular crooks all of the time because otherwise he would get careless.

Once he got there Spider-Man saw a slim figure emerging from the crater and it turned out to be what looked like a fifteen year old girl with fiery red hair and glowing neon green eyes wearing purple and black battle armor.

"Vad är det här stället? (What is this place?)" She spoke in a weird language looking around. "Var är jag? (Where am I?)"

'_Huh?_' Spider-Man tilted his head in confusion wondering what this was about. "Hey!"

The girl snapped up and looked at him her eyes widening when she saw him on the side of a building. "Vem är du?! (Who are you?!)"

"I'm not even going to try to pretend that I understand that." Spider-Man muttered as he dropped down near her. "Are you okay Red?"

"Bo tillbaka! (Stay back!)" The girl snarled. "Jag varnar dig! (I'm warning you!)"

"Take it easy Red." Spider-Man held his hands up as he took a step forward. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on-."

As he took the step forward her hands lit up green and she shot a glowing green disc causing Spider-Man to jump out of the way as his Spider-Sense went haywire.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk!" Spider-Man complained as he kept dodging the discs as they exploded upon impact of the building. "I hope that place has insurance!"

"Håll stilla! (Hold still!)" The girl called out as she shot more at a rapid pace and it was only due to Spider-Man's enhanced reflexes that he was able to dodge them.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here!" Spider-Man complained because his Spider-Sense didn't go off until he took a step forward so he knew that she was just confused. '_Where's a damn translator when you need one?_'

Finally having enough when someone nearly got hit Spider-Man shot a strand of webbing and it stuck to part of her armor on her shoulder catching her off guard. "Vad är detta? (What is this?)"

She looked up to see Spider-Man coming in with a kick so she blocked it and knocked him back. "Whoa!" Spider-Man muttered in surprise. "Stronger than she looks."

As he landed his eyes widened behind his mask as she picked up a whole bus which thankfully had no one on it.

"Way stronger than she looks." '_I think I just pissed my tights._'

When the girl threw the bus Spider-Man did a matrix move bending backwards before he shot strands of webbing at the bus to stop it from hitting people but his Spider-Sense went off as he was smacked back and he crashed into a car.

"My Baby!" A random civilian called out as Spider-Man groaned.

"Seriously?" Spider-Man asked in confusion. "You're worried about your car when there's an alien girl that can bench press a bus nearby?"

That got the civilian to run before Spider-Man's Spider-Sense went off again and he did a backflip to dodge a punch only to sigh as he saw that she could fly to. '_I need an upgrade on my powers._'

But Spider-Man could see fear in her eyes and he knew that she was only attacking because she didn't know what was going on so he held his hands out in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture because if his gesture was an insult on whatever planet she came from he was screwed.

"Look I'm not trying to fight you." Spider-Man said calmly. "Just tell me what you want."

"Jag kan inte förstå dig. (I can't understand you.)" The girl said but she wasn't attacking him as long as he stayed back.

Spider-Man sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Why couldn't one of my powers be understanding any language?"

"Varför pratar du med dig själv? (Why are you talking to yourself?)" The girl asked curiously.

"Is there a way for you to learn English?" Spider-Man looked up only for her to move his mask up and full out kiss him causing his eyes to widen under his mask and after what seemed liked decades even though it was only a few seconds she stopped and flew back leaving him gaping like a goldfish.

"Are you well?" The girl asked with a giggle at his face.

That snapped Spider-Man out of his stupor as he pulled his mask back down to hide his face going red. "Y-You're speaking English?!"

The girl shook her head. "Tameranians can learn a language through lip contact." She explained with a smile. "I got tired of not understanding you."

"That-I-What-Huh-How is that possible?!" Spider-Man stuttered trying to wrap his head around that he didn't even think about the fact that she rendered him of all people practically speechless.

"Now where am I at?" The girl asked curiously. "What is this place and who are you?"

"Oh um…" Spider-Man was still shocked about the kiss because out of all the things his first kiss could've been he didn't expect it to be from a drop dead gorgeous alien girl even if she was just learning the language that he knew. "This is New York City of Planet Earth and I'm Spider-Man."

"Man of Spiders?" The girl asked.

"No. Spider-Man."

"Is that not what I said Man of Spiders?"

"… You know what just call me Spidey." Spider-Man muttered. "Now may I ask who you are?" '_Please don't blast me._'

"I am Princess Koriand'r." Koriand'r bowed her head.

'_P-P-Princess?!_' Spider-Man blinked under his mask. "Okay then… Why did you come to our planet?"

Now Koriand'r looked a little uncomfortable. "I was escaping from the Gordamians." She finally admitted.

"The whatmians?" Spider-Man asked in confusion.

"Gordamians have been at war with the Tameranians for many years." Koriand'r explained wistfully. "I was sold as a peace treaty despite my parent's protests and they were taking me to the citadel to live out my days as their servant."

Spider-Man clenched his fists as he got an idea of what she was talking about. "And you escaped them?"

Koriand'r nodded as she sighed. "I lost them a few planets ago but I needed to stop to rest but I underestimated how strong the pull of gravity would be on this planet."

"And that's how you ended up here?"

"Yes Friend Man of Spiders." Spider-Man sighed at the butchery of his name.

"So you have no place to stay?"

Koriand'r shook her head and Spider-Man found himself conflicted. 'I can't just leave her out like this but if I take her home then Aunt May would ask questions, plus there's the fact that I'm trying to keep a secret identity here so I can't just unmask myself to her… What do I do?'

While thinking Spider-Man was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard sirens and Koriand'r spun around. "What noise is that?"

"The Police." Spider-Man muttered. "Look Koriander, Koran-… I'm just going to call you Kory, we need to get out of here because with all of this destruction being caused we can't stay here."

"Why not Friend Man of Spiders?" Kory asked in confusion.

"I-Well… We just can't." Spider-Man didn't know how to explain it but before he knew it she grabbed his arms and flew off causing him to shout in surprise.

"Did I scare you Friend Man of Spiders?"

"It's Spider-Man and yes you did." Spider-Man muttered. "But I appreciate the lift… Look you can stay at my place for tonight but we'll have to find a place for you to hide tomorrow."

Spider-Man didn't get to say anything else as he was thrown up and put in a death grip hug by Kory. "Thank you Friend Man of Spiders!" Kory said gratefully and Spider-Man swore that his back was cracking.

'_It would be a dick move if I died right here._' Spider-Man thought his eyes swimming a bit.

Finally she let go and he was swinging with her following him. "Okay I have one rule of staying at my place." Spider-Man told her. "Don't make any noises."

"Why not Friend Spider-Man?"

"… Because I live with my Aunt and she doesn't know that I'm Spider-Man."

Kory looked even more confused so Spider-Man shook his head.

"Just please. If my Aunt is near just hide." Spider-Man begged.

"Okay Friend Man of Spiders."

Later at his place Spider-Man moved a mattress into the Attic with a blanket and a few pillows. "Okay my Aunt rarely comes up here so this would be the safest place for you to stay." Spider-Man explained.

"Why not explain the situation to your Aunt Friend Man of Spiders?" Kory asked curiously.

"… It's complicated." Spider-Man told her before the phone rang causing Kory to jump and that was before Aunt May called up.

"Peter the phone's for you."

"Uh I'll be right down Aunt May!" Spider-Man called back before looking at Kory. "Just stay here please."

"I understand Friend Man of Spiders." Kory smiled warmly. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Spider-Man felt his face go red before he left the attic and grabbed a bathrobe out of his room putting it on and putting his mask and gloves into the pockets he walked downstairs. "Sorry I took so long Aunt May." Peter said with a smile as he took the phone. "This is Peter Parker speaking."

"Mr. Parker I am Quentin Beck." A man said on the phone. "I am looking for an intern for Movie Special Effects and the Midtown High School Principal recommended you."

"Wha? Really?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes." Beck answered with a chuckle. "And I am prepared to pay you for your services if you would like to help."

'P-Pay?' "I'll do it." Peter said with a smile knowing that if this is true then the Parker Money problems would be over.

"Excellent I'll see you next week." Beck said happily before he hung up and Peter put the phone up.

'_First I make a friend in school, then I meet an alien girl who is hiding in my attic and now I have a paying job to help Aunt May?_' Peter thought with a smile. '_Maybe things are finally looking up for me._'

Meanwhile a few planets away a lizard looking alien approached the bigger one. "Lord Trogar we lost the Tameranian." He said with a bow before there was a slashing noise and he held his throat in agony as it was sliced open.

"Then you are fired." Trogar said as blood dripped off of his claws before he looked at his other soldiers. "I want that Tameranian found now!"

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of this being the opening for my story that will be a DC and Marvel crossover? It will focus primarily on Spidey because he is the type of hero that finds himself in situations that causes him to team up with other kinds of heroes. I also introduced some key characters in the story as well so please review and I'll get back to you soon.**

** Oh and as for the Tameranian language I typed in Google Translate Detect Language with a few known words and it came up as Swedish so I used that for Starfire's language.**


	2. Chapter 2: On the List

_**Chapter 2: On the List**_

A man with blonde hair wearing a dark yellow Kevlar jacket walked into a warehouse with his wrist mounted guns loaded and the scope over his left eye scanning the room. "Deadshot." A voice called out and the man turned to see a radio.

"What the hell?" Deadshot snarled in anger. "You're not going to meet me in person?"

"Not without insurance I assure you." The voice said in the radio. "I'm here to give you a job because of your reputation."

Deadshot lowered his hands. "I'm listening."

"Have you heard of the Spider-Man?"

"Tch." Deadshot snorted. "The Urban Myth-?" He was cut off as a hologram came out of the radio showing Spider-Man taking down Marko and O'hirn.

"I assure you he's no myth." The voice said in amusement. "I am offering you three thousand dollars for him to be dead."

Deadshot observed how Spider-Man moved when he took down his opponents with his hand cupping his chin in thought before deciding that this should be the challenge he's been looking for. "Make it five thousand and you got a deal."

"Very well and Deadshot I expect results."

Deadshot smirked. "Consider him on my list."

_**~Scene Shift~**_

Peter yawned as he got up and stretched before wincing in pain because the fight from the other night made his muscles really sore. '_And to think I was complaining about regular thugs._' Peter thought with a chuckle before he looked at the clock. "Huh? Only eight?" Thankfully it was the weekend so as Peter put some clothes on he walked downstairs to hear someone in the kitchen.

"Morning Aunt May-." Peter's eyes bugged out of his skull as he saw Kory in the kitchen wearing a purple skirt with knee length boots and a purple shirt that was cut off on her stomach along with a metal collar thing above the shirt that had a green gem in it.

His eyes didn't bug out because of what she was wearing it was because of the fact that she was down in the kitchen in the morning where anyone could see her.

Kory spun around lighting up her hands. "Who are you?!"

Peter held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Relax Kory it's me!"

Instantly Kory calmed down as she recognized his voice. "Sorry Friend Man of Spiders." Kory apologized sheepishly. "It's just that I haven't seen you without your mask on before."

"I-uh-What are you doing?!" Peter asked in worry because his Aunt could come down at any moment.

"I was preparing a breakfast to show my appreciation for letting me stay the night Friend Man of Spiders." Kory explained with a smile and Peter was worried when he saw something move out of the pot and snarled in his direction.

"But Aunt May could be down at any moment." Peter looked back at the stairs.

"A-Are you unhappy?" Kory asked looking sad. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Peter mentally groaned as she somehow pulled off a kicked puppy look and Peter was pretty sure that she hasn't seen any puppies yet. "N-No Kory you didn't." He said with a sigh. "It's just that Aunt May doesn't know I'm Spider-Man and I want to keep it that way."

"What is so bad that your Aunt can't know Friend Man of Spiders?" Kory asked curiously.

"S-She has a weak heart and well I'm pretty sure that seeing someone that she doesn't know in the kitchen would surprise her and not for the better." Peter explained. "I really appreciate the gesture Kory but I can't risk my Aunt's health for anything."

'_This is why I'll need to find a place for you to live soon._'

"I understand Friend Man of Spiders." Kory said with a smile. "I would do the same for my sister."

"You have a sister?" Peter asked in confusion but on seeing Kory flinch he knew that it was a touchy subject but then he thought of something. "Since you've already seen my face you can call me Peter."

"P-Peter?"

"My real name is Peter Parker." Peter explained. "When I'm wearing my other clothes that you met me in I'm Spider-Man but in anything else I go by Peter."

"Having two names must be confusing Friend Peter." Kory stated making Peter chuckle and he was relieved that she didn't butcher his real name.

"Yeah it can be but it's something that I'm used to."

Then Kory pushed a plate that had purple slop on it in front of Peter. "Taste."

"Uh what is it?" Peter asked as he poked it with a fork to see it squirm a bit.

"It's a rare delicacy on my world but most of the ingredients I had to substitute with ingredients from this planet." Kory explained and not wanting to hurt her feelings Peter tried a mouthful. "How is it?" She asked hopefully.

Truthfully it made Peter's taste buds feel like they were on fire as he turned red trying not to scream in pain and he swallowed it before gasping out. "D-Delicious."

Kory smiled. "Thank you I'll make more." She flew to the other room. "First I'll have to cultivate the fungus!"

On hearing that Peter turned green and he grabbed the sink nozzle and sprayed out the inside of his mouth with ice cold water trying to get the taste out without much success before he got rid of the rest of it by putting it in the trash can outside where he swore he saw flies drop dead as they flew around it.

Shuddering Peter walked in only to see how much damage was done in the kitchen so he got to work on cleaning it when Kory flew back in. "Done already Friend Peter?"

"Uh yes." Peter said quickly. "It was delicious." He lied through his teeth as he cleaned up the kitchen. "But we'll have to leave soon."

"Why Friend Peter?"

"Because my Aunt will be up soon-."

"Peter?" Peter froze as he heard his Aunt upstairs. "Are you down there?"

"Uh yes Aunt May." Peter called up as he motioned for Kory to hide quickly so she went outside and flew up into the air right as May came downstairs only to stop when she saw the Kitchen. "Uh I tried to make breakfast for you." Peter lied weakly. "Keyword try."

May had a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh as Peter was trying to clean up. "It's okay Peter I'll get this. You just go outside and do what you do."

"Are you sure Aunt May?" Peter asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm not so old that I can't clean up." May said in a joking matter so Peter nodded and left when she looked in the pot to see the moving food. "I really need to get him cooking lessons."

In a second Peter came out through his window as Spider-Man and after hopping over a few rooftops Kory flew down. "Friend Peter- Er Man of Spiders." Kory corrected herself remembering how he preferred to be called in this outfit. "Where is the location we are going?"

'_… I need to help her learn better English._' Spider-Man thought shaking his head. "We're going to the Baxter Building."

"Baxter Building?"

"Home of the Fantastic Four… I think they can help you out better than I can."

'_Especially since they've dealt with aliens countless times before._' Spider-Man thought remembering the incident with Galactus before he got his powers.

Spider-Man stopped a few buildings away from the Baxter Building where he was pacing back and forth on a rooftop while Kory was looking at him in confusion. "Friend Man of Spiders?"

"Hm?" Spider-Man looked at Kory.

"Why are you walking in a line?"

Spider-Man chuckled. "Well the problem is that I have never met any member of the Fantastic Four and since I'm considered an Urban Myth, I'm trying to find a way to talk with them because if I'm right they have many defense systems all over the building, and I doubt that they'll meet up with me unless I make an appointment… And that would be a laugh to hear that the fabled Spider-Man made an appointment."

"Is it normal for Earthlings to talk to so much?" Kory asked curiously.

"I guess." Spider-Man knew that she wasn't trying to insult him but it was a bit insulting. "Can you stay here while I talk to them?"

"If that is your wish Friend Man of Spiders."

Spider-Man nodded and swung off towards the Baxter Building but as he got close his Spider-Sense went off and he looked down to see people screaming as a car sped by. "On second thought Kory I'll be right back." Spider-Man called over his shoulder and Kory looked confused as he took off after the speeding car.

As Spider-Man landed on the car he saw through the open window that the driver was slumped over. "Hey Pal this is Rush Hour not sleepy hour." Spider-Man joked as he shook the driver only for him to fall over and Spider-Man saw a bullet wound. "Oh God." Thinking quickly Spider-Man jumped through the window and got behind the wheel.

'_Okay I never drove a car before but this can't be too hard… I hope._' Spider-Man stepped on what he hoped were the brakes only for it to speed up.

Jonah J. Jameson was a man with a Hitler stache and he was simply driving his car to work when he looked in his rearview mirror to see a car speeding up and all he saw was a red mask before it slammed into him knocking his car out of the way totaling it.

Luckily he was unharmed but he got out and waved a fist at the car. "**I SWEAR THAT I'LL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE AND RUIN YOUR LIFE YOU MASKED MENACE!**" He roared in anger.

"Sorry!" Spider-Man called out before slamming his foot on the brakes and it was only because of his adhesive ability that he didn't go flying out the window.

On getting out people started to take pictures of him and Spider-Man sighed. '_So much for just being an Urban Myth._' He thought to himself before looking at a random person. "Can someone call the police?"

"Uh sure." The random person said as he got his phone out.

"Okay tell them someone shot this man while he was driving." Spider-Man took off not noticing Deadshot watching him.

'_Too soon._' Deadshot thought as he marked a name off of his list. '_I'll be getting to him shortly though._'

Spider-Man sighed as he made his way to the rooftop only to jump as he saw Kory there. "Geez!"

"Are you unharmed Friend Man of Spiders?" Kory asked in concern.

"Uh yeah no one got hurt but there's a shooter running around the city now." Spider-Man sighed.

"What were you doing?"

"Hm?" Spider-Man remembered that Kory didn't know much about this planet so he explained. "I do what I've been doing since I became Spider-Man; I risk my life for others."

"Why?"

"They don't have any heroes on your Planet?" Spider-Man asked curiously because he was wondering how it was like on Tameran.

"No, my people are born warriors." Kory proclaimed with pride.

"So your people are powerful?"

"Very Friend Man of Spiders."

"What about responsibility?"

Kory blinked showing Spider-Man that he lost her.

"A wise man told me that with Great Power, comes Great Responsibility Kory, I have my gifts of being like this so I use them to help people that are in danger." Spider-Man smiled under his mask. "You can help people too like Martian Manhunter and Superman."

"I do not know these people." Kory admitted.

"Well I named them because they're from another planet as well." Spider-Man said taking care to not use the term alien just in case it would offend her. "Martian Manhunter is from Mars and I think Superman said his home planet was called Krypton-."

"The last son of Krypton is on this planet?!" Kory asked in shock.

"You heard of him?" Spider-Man asked getting a nod from Kory.

"The destruction of Krypton opened many eyes on other planets especially with their only being one survivor." Kory sighed. "My people have searched for him in hopes of safeguarding him should others be after him."

"Well he is one of the greatest heroes on this planet." Spider-Man couldn't keep the admiration out of his voice. "He was one of my inspirations when I first got my powers as were Batman, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Mr. Fantastic,-."

"Friend Man of Spiders I do not understand what you are talking about."

Spider-Man chuckled. "Sorry I was getting off topic… Oh right we still need to talk with the Fantastic Four-." He was cut off when he saw the FantasiCar leaving the Baxter Building with the Human Torch behind them. "… Scratch that, they're gone."

"Scratch what?"

"…"

"Friend Man of Spiders?"

"Okay since the Fantastic Four are gone we could probably ask the Avengers for help." Spider-Man took off swinging with a confused Kory flying after him but he stopped when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey Pete._" A voice said.

"Um who's this?"

"_Pete its Eddie._"

"Eddie! Hey how are you?" Spider-Man stopped swinging as he landed on the side of a building with Kory floating behind him. "I haven't heard from you in years since you joined the military."

"_There's a good reason for that._" Eddie stated as he grunted in pain.

"You okay bro?"

"_I-I got myself into some deep shit._" Eddie said making Spider-Man's blood freeze and that was before he heard a gunshot in the background.

"Where are you?"

"_I don't know if you can make it-._"

"**WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

"_Coney Island._"

"I'm on my way." Spider-Man took off web swinging while Kory flew after him.

"Friend Man of Spiders? What's wrong?"

"Kory I need you to not follow me for a bit." Spider-Man explained because she doesn't have a secret identity. "I'll be back after I take care of something." With that Spider-Man increased the speed of his web swinging and lost Kory.

'_Eddie Brock what did you get yourself into this time?_' Spider-Man thought as he rushed to help his childhood friend.

Kory was flying after him when she heard. "So you're the Tameranian?" Spinning around Kory gasped as she saw who it was.

_**~With Eddie Brock a few minutes ago~**_

Eddie was making his way through New York quickly trying to get to anyone who could help him when there was a Gunshot blast and his time in the military told him it was a Sniper Rifle before he turned and it was lucky that he did otherwise he would've been shot in the head rather than the shoulder.

'_Shit._'

Eddie ran through the crowd of screaming people as he heard another shot rang out and someone to his left dropped dead.

'_Son of a- this person doesn't care who they kill._' Eddie realized as he made his way to Coney Island thinking he was safe because the sniper was on top of a building so it would take a while and the cops would come eventually but there was another shot as the bullet hit the metal next to his hand. '_I-I might actually die._'

Not wanting to die without telling someone Eddie grabbed his phone and made a call. "_Hello?_"

Eddie smiled as he remembered this kid. "Hey Pete."

"_Um, who's this?_" Peter asked in confusion making Eddie want to laugh.

"Pete, its Eddie."

"_Eddie! How are you?_" Peter asked and Eddie imagined the guy smiling. "_I haven't heard from you in years since you joined the military._"

"There's a good reason for that." Eddie said before he grunted in pain as some blood came out of his shoulder.

That was when he heard a worried edge in Peter's voice. "_You okay bro?_"

"I-I got myself into some deep shit." Eddie told him as another shot rang out.

"_Where are you?_"

"I don't know if you can make it-." Eddie tried to say.

"_**WHERE ARE YOU?!**_" The anger in Peter's voice nearly made Eddie drop his phone in shock because he has never heard Peter yell before in his life.

"Coney Island." He finally said.

"_I'm on my way!_"

"No Pete, don't-!" Eddie tried to say but the phone went dead as Peter hung up. "Damn it."

That was when another shot rang out and the phone was shot out of his hands before a pistol shot out hitting Eddie's kneecap and he turned to see a man that he only saw on a wanted poster for Interpol.

"Deadshot."

Deadshot smirked as he reloaded before aiming the gun at Eddie's head. "Not bad for a soldier." He admitted. "And I heard your phone call so I'll find this Pete kid after I finish up my list."

"Leave him out of this." Eddie snarled trying to sound threatening but with the pain in his leg and shoulder he couldn't.

"Don't worry his death will be quick and painless." Right as Deadshot was about to pull the trigger a strand of webbing shot out of the shadows and knocked the pistol out of his hand. "What do you know, the Urban Myth himself."

"Leave him alone!" Spider-Man was on the wall glaring at Deadshot.

"Sorry but he's on my list, just like you are!" Spider-Man's sixth sense went off as Deadshot moved his hands up to show wrist mounted guns firing quickly so he moved his way using his adrenaline to see that the bullets looked like they were coming in slow motion but they were getting faster before he shot a strand of webbing right at one of the wrist mounted guns causing it to short circuit a bit and he pulled ripping it off of his wrist.

"List? I'm not something you buy at the store pal." Spider-Man joked as he kicked Deadshot back before landing near Eddie. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I- **LOOK OUT!**" Eddie cried out as Spider-Man's sixth sense went off and Spider-Man grabbed Eddie before jumping out of the way right as another shot rang out.

"Hold still bug!" Deadshot snarled as he pulled out an automatic firing with precision as Spider-Man weaved his way around them.

"It's Arachnid!" Spider-Man taunted as he took cover and dropped Eddie off. "If you're going to insult me at least get it right." Then he looked at Eddie to see him bleeding in his shoulder. "Hang on this will hurt."

Eddie looked confused before Spider-Man covered up the wound with webbing stopping the bleeding causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"There and don't worry my webs are sterile." Spider-Man leaned him against the wall keeping his senses strained for Deadshot. "Why is chuckles after you?"

"Military secrets." Eddie said in pain. "We need to stop him before Peter shows up-."

"Peter?" Spider-Man looked at Eddie. "Brunette kid? Four feet tall?"

"Yeah?" Eddie was shocked that Spider-Man knew Peter.

"I saw him running like hellhounds were after him towards this place but I stopped him and he told me what was happening."

Eddie sighed in relief to know that Peter wasn't going to be charging in here. If only he knew.

Then Eddie looked serious. "We need a way to outsmart him."

"Yeah I'm low on web fluid right now and I don't think my enhanced reflexes can keep dodging him forever." Spider-Man agreed trying to think of a way to outsmart the world's deadliest assassin but right now he was more focused on keeping Eddie alive. '_Note to self… NEXT TIME BRING KORY!_' He thought knowing a girl with superhuman strength and able to fire energy from her hands would've came in handy.

"Come out little spider." Deadshot was getting close to their hiding spot. "I promise to make it nice and painful."

'_Painful? Yeah that'll make me come out._' Spider-Man rolled his eyes before another shot rang out and he felt pain in his leg before his spider sense went off. '_How did he beat my spider sense?_' Spider-Man thought before he realized that Deadshot ricochet off the wall in front of him.

"Got you now." Deadshot smirked as he aimed another gun before a giant glowing green shield erected around both him and Eddie deflecting the bullets that he was firing. "What?"

"Deadshot right?" A Caucasian man in a green and black suit with a lantern symbol on it wearing a black eye mask smirked. "I believe that the authorities are looking for you."

'_No freaking way._' Spider-man's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Green Lantern?!" Deadshot prepared another gun only for Green Lantern to use his ring to smack him into the wall knocking him out.

"There'll be none of that." Green Lantern said before he turned. "You folks all right?"

Spider-Man was too shocked to speak and luckily Eddie took the initiative. "I have a bullet in my shoulder and this guy got shot in the leg." He explained with a painful grimace. "It's lucky you showed up when you did."

"I was actually in town talking to a Tamaranian that crash landed here last night-."

Eddie had no idea what that was but Spider-Man had a pretty good idea. "Kory?"

"Ah I take it you were the friend that she talked fondly off?" GL asked in amusement before he flew down and grabbed Eddie. "I'll take him to the Hospital and then come back to help you with that bullet wound since I'm pretty sure you wouldn't go there."

Spider-Man rolled his eyes. "Yup because people just don't respect the mask." He joked making GL chuckle as he flew off and Spider-Man used the last of his webbing to get out of the building after making sure that Deadshot was disarmed and unable to escape.

"Friend Man of Spiders!" Spider-Man turned only to be put back in a death hug by Kory. "You're hurt!"

"Choking not breathing." Spider-Man gasped out. '_Forget the gunshot wound, Kory might kill me._'

"Easy Princess." GL came back. "He needs room to breathe."

"Yes Green Lantern." Kory said as she let go of Spider-Man.

"How come she gets your name right while mine gets butchered?" Spider-Man complained.

Green Lantern smirked. "Trade Secret but this is going to hurt." He focused and a small beam shot from his ring surrounding the bullet before he pulled it out causing Spider-Man to grimace in pain. "You may want to go ahead and stop the bleeding kid."

"I would use my webbing but I'm out." Spider-Man used his hands. "Thanks and it's an honor to meet you."

"I actually came because of her." He pointed at Kory who looked down a bit.

"Why?" Spider-Man asked cautiously.

"Even if she came here by accident she's an illegal alien right now so we have to get some paperwork done." Green Lantern told Spider-Man. "So I'm taking her to OA for a bit to get it done and then she'll be allowed to live on Earth."

"Illegal Alien? Paperwork?" Spider-Man shook his head. "There's paperwork involved for her to stay on Earth?"

"Yeah even Superman had to fill that out when we found him." Green Lantern said causing Spider-Man to chuckle. "It took a while to find Princess Koriand'r but thank you for helping her."

"I-It was nothing." Spider-Man said with his arms crossed. "She needed help and I was happy to help."

"Thank you friend Man of Spiders." Kory bowed in thanks. "Once I have done the paperwork I will be sure to visit you."

"That would be great Kory." Spider-Man said with a smile under his mask. "Just send me a postcard from space!"

That was lost on Kory but Green Lantern laughed. "I'll do that for her kid."

"Hey I'm not a kid." Spider-Man protested.

"Sure you're not." Green Lantern took off with Kory behind him but she turned to wave as Spider-Man stood there on the rooftop before he quickly got down and changed out of his costume with a rag that he carried with him tied around his leg inside of his pants to stop the bleeding.

'Wow… In the span of two days I made friends with an alien princess, saved Eddie from the world's deadliest assassin and met Green Lantern… This is the coolest day of my life.' Peter thought as he kept walking to get home so he could make some more web fluid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The shadowed man turned his TV off as Green Lantern took out Deadshot. "What a shame." He said as he got up. "Deadshot nearly succeeded… But who am I kidding? This will make it more fun." With that he turned to look out his window. "So Mr. Parker it's your move."

**To Be Continued…**

** Before you say anything Starfire will be back and yes this man does know who Spider-Man is but he keeps it a secret for later on and he isn't an OC he's a villain that only a True Spider-Man fan knows and no it's not Fisk, Osborn, Tombstone or Silvermane!**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** The Astonishing Spider-Fan: Thanks man!**

** TheStorySearcher: I did but no one read it so I put it here for now and there may be some romantic feelings between the two.**

** Nightmaster000: Thanks and maaaaaaybbbbbeeee.**

** Guest1: Yup.**

** Guest2: Sorry for the wait.**

** Okay now before I sign out I'm just going to say that this will be my slowest story yet because I will be thinking on how to do it correctly and the only character I can truly do correctly is Spidey because the other ones will be hard as hell.**

** ULW Signing out!**


End file.
